


温顺

by wyimlz



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyimlz/pseuds/wyimlz
Summary: 林煐岷无法拒绝朴佑镇





	温顺

林煐岷无法拒绝朴佑镇。

早在他们两人还在釜山的舞蹈学校时就是这样了，小学六年级的朴佑镇跳着舞走到林煐岷面前没头没尾地说一句“借我一千块”，林煐岷也就真的从口袋里掏出一千块放到他手里。后来两人在首尔重逢，朴佑镇的要求越来越奇怪，林煐岷却从来没有说过一个“不”字。

李大辉以前吐槽，就算是朴佑镇的爸爸也没有林煐岷那么有求必应。金东贤曾也开玩笑说，林煐岷的基因里根本没有拒绝朴佑镇这个片段。林煐岷每次听了就只是傻笑，也没有否认。

所以当朴佑镇说，“煐岷哥，可以和我做吗？”的时候，林煐岷也没有马上拒绝。

朴佑镇早就在林煐岷房里等着他洗澡回来了，趴在他的被子上蹬着腿玩游戏，一边不停歇地念叨煐岷哥怎么还没回来。

林煐岷慢悠悠回来的时候头发才吹了半干，头顶毛毛躁躁，发尾却还带着湿意，戳在他的脖子上痒痒的。此时呆呆地站在房间门口，手指揪着睡衣下摆，顿了好久才来了一句，“可是我不知道怎么做。”

“我已经学过了，哥只要听我的就行了”朴佑镇从睡裤口袋里掏出一瓶润滑剂和一包避孕套扔在床上，走过去一手环住林煐岷的腰，一手绕过他把身后的门锁上，再推着他坐在床边说，“把衣服脱了。”

林煐岷拎着T恤下摆从下往上脱了下来，头发变得更乱了，他抬头看了眼朴佑镇，发现对方只是抬着下巴眯着眼盯着自己，于是抿抿嘴站起来，乖乖地把睡裤也脱下来。

“煐岷哥，舌头伸出来。”

林煐岷吐出一小截舌头，朴佑镇凑上去轻轻咬住他的舌尖，顺着他的舌头探入他的口腔，一边吻着，一边直直地看着林煐岷的眼睛。林煐岷被他盯的不好意思，只能闭上眼睛，嘴里的触觉反而变得更加鲜明。林煐岷快要窒息了，朴佑镇的肺活量比他大了不知道多少，他终于忍不住推开朴佑镇，红着脸低低地喘息。

把林煐岷推倒在床上也就是一瞬间的事，房间里黄色的灯光打在他身上照出朦胧的光晕，朴佑镇伸手脱下他的内裤，用膝盖顶开他的双腿把自己嵌进去。林煐岷还没缓过气来，朴佑镇就亲他身上其他地方，下身一下一下隔着衣物蹭着，林煐岷被棉质睡衣蹭得发疼，大腿上随着动作渐渐出现泛红的印子。

林煐岷推了推朴佑镇的肩膀，“疼，你能不能把衣服脱掉。”

朴佑镇惊讶地看了他一眼，随即挑了挑眉，斜着嘴巴笑了笑。林煐岷很少见到他这样戏虐的表情，马上意识到自己刚才说了什么，干脆抬起胳膊挡住自己的眼睛不让自己的表情被看到，默默等朴佑镇把衣服脱掉。

一阵凉意从下身传来，林煐岷打了个寒战，发现朴佑镇正往自己身上挤润滑剂，再用手指沾了润滑剂往后面伸。

“唔……”异物侵入感对他来说很陌生，林煐岷忍不住往后缩，手指紧紧地抓着床单，“佑镇呐……还要做这个吗……我有点怕。”

“别怕”朴佑镇用空出来的左手抬起林煐岷的大腿，好让自己的动作更方便一点。他在林煐岷大腿内侧落下一个吻，“不扩张的话煐岷哥会受伤的。”

扩张到三根手指的时候林煐岷已经没那么难受了，但朴佑镇缓慢的动作渐渐加重了他的羞耻感，他艰难地抬起头，对埋头苦干的朴佑镇说：“佑镇呐，你别弄了……快进来吧。”

朴佑镇忍得辛苦多了，听到这句话后毫不犹豫地狠狠地捅了进去。

“啊！”林煐岷失声叫了出来，他没想到会这么痛，眼泪快速充满眼眶顺着脸颊流下来。他抓住朴佑镇撑在他身侧的手臂，委屈的眼神直直地望着他，用带着哭腔的声音小声说：“好痛，佑镇太大了，我好痛啊。”

年轻气盛的朴佑镇哪受得了这种刺激，埋在他身体里的东西又涨大了几分，但林煐岷止不住的泪水让他也不敢轻举妄动，只好低下身抱住他慢慢安抚。待他的痛感过去了，朴佑镇才咬着他的耳朵说：“哥，放松点，你夹得我好紧。”

朴佑镇带着情欲的低音炮在耳边炸开，林煐岷瞬间红了脸，半边身子都酥了。

朴佑镇轻轻地动了起来，最开始只敢小幅度摩擦，渐渐地动作越来越大。林煐岷的身体里像他本人一样温暖，朴佑镇沉迷其中，恨不得把自己整个人送进去。

他抬起林煐岷一条腿架在自己肩上，方便自己更加深入，在他大开大合的操弄下林煐岷也渐渐找到了感觉，断断续续的呻吟声和低重的喘息声在房间里蔓延开，伴随着每一次动作带起的水声，渲染得气氛暧昧无比。但林煐岷没法感受到这些，情欲像浪一样一波一波打在他身上，他的精神也随之摆动。朴佑镇也好不到哪去，他红了眼，眼里只有林煐岷沉醉于性愉悦的样子，不同于往常温柔可靠的形象，这幅模样让他十分着迷，驱使着他更用力地操弄。

眼前一白，林煐岷的精液全射在朴佑镇的腹肌上，后面因为高潮而一阵收缩，朴佑镇快速抽插几下，一起射了出来。

林煐岷精疲力尽地闭上眼睛，凭直觉伸手抱住了朴佑镇，把头埋在对方胸前，完全没注意到自己这是在撒娇。朴佑镇也抱回去，手掌轻轻抚摸林煐岷的后背，享受性事后的温存。

“哥，舒服吗？”

林煐岷有气无力地“嗯——”了一声。

“那还有下次吗？”

没听见回答，他似乎睡着了。

“不说话就当是默认了”朴佑镇低头亲了亲林煐岷的发旋，凑近他耳边用气声说：“反正哥从来不会拒绝我。”

怀里的人抖了抖，朴佑镇低低地笑了起来。

end.


End file.
